battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trilobot
Trilobot was a lightweight robot built by Phil Putman and LungFish Technologies that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a robot armored in Lexan and armed with a pair of clamping weapons (originally two spikes). It performed decently in BattleBots, reaching the televised rounds in Season 3.0, but never going further than the round of 16. Robot History Season 3.0 Trilobot's first ever match in BattleBots was against Botulistic. Trilobot won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Aries. Trilobot won by KO in 49 seconds and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Shish-ka-bot 1.1. Trilobot had some trouble at the start as Shish-ka-bot 1.1 got underneath the side of Trilobot, which sent the voodoo Barbie doll flying off of Shish-ka-bot 1.1, and pushed it against the spikestrip. Trilobot then sent itself over the killsaws and Trilobot went for Shish-ka-bot 1.1's side. Then however, Shish-ka-bot 1.1 drove itself under the pulverizer, which flattened the left side of Shish-ka-bot 1.1 in the first hit and knocked Shish-ka-bot out while the other hits added further damage as Shish-ka-bot 1.1 was counted out. Trilobot won by KO at 1:29 and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced No Tolerance III. Trilobot won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Mouser Super Mecha-Catbot. Trilobot wasn't lucky here as Mouser's spiked tail pierced the top of Trilobot and pushed it around the arena before it was counted out. Mouser won with only 12 seconds left and Trilobot was eliminated from competition. Trilobot wasn't finished, however, as it was repaired in time for the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. However, it stopped moving early on and Ziggo was declared the winner of the lightweight royal rumble. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Trilobot was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Hexy Jr. Hexy Jr. quickly got underneath Trilobot and pushed it over onto its back. Trilobot tried to self-right with its arms, but it failed and was counted out. Hexy Jr. won by KO and Trilobot was eliminated from the tournament. For unknown reasons, Trilobot didn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Trilobot was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Whirligig. Whirligig won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Trilobot was eliminated from the tournament once again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Trilobot participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did participate, it wouldn't come back for the lightweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Biero Introductions "He applauds your bravery, but will obliterate you none the less. Introducing TRILOBOT!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Texas